Volviendo a Enamorar
by maliciosa cullen potter
Summary: Situado en luna nueva , ¿que pasaría si 3 meses después de que Edward deja a Bella , los Cullen vuelven y se encuentran con una bella mas confiada y segura de si misma? ¿ y si ella tiene nuevas amigas y una nueva familia ? ¿ y si no es una solamente simple humana ? Descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

**Volviendo a Enamorar**

**Capitulo 1:Primera Vista**

**POV:Edward**

Habian pasado tres meses desde que deje a mi Bella , mi luz , mi sol , mi todo . Pero yo era egoista, era tan egoista que no podia vivir sin ella . La partida de Forks fue muy dificil para todos , excepto Rosalie , ella era parte de la familia . Ella era mi angel no cabia en si de gozo queria volver a verla y repetia una y otra vez .

-¿Cuanto falta? ya quiero volver a verla , espero que no haya cambiado

- Mi amor , calmate falta poco - le respondia Jasper mientras le enviaba olas de calma - y Edward , calma tus emociones ya tengo suficiente con Alice.

No podia negarlo estaba ansioso , ansioso de poder verla , abrazarla , besarla . Y faltaba mucho para llegar a casa.

Al otro dia , sentia que iba a explotar de los nervios y si no me queria , si habia encontrado a otro no , no me atrevia a pensarlo . Estos tres ultimos meses habian sido un infierno el peor de los tormentos , vivir sin ella era como no tener vida . Esperaba que ella me perdonara , que me quisiera como si nunca la hubiera abandonado . Cuando ya estaban todos listos , salimos en mi Volvo hacia el instituto de Forks .

Como siempre causamos revuelo , pero no tanto como otras veces , ya que ellos nos conocian de hace tres meses .Asi que salimos del auto.

-¿La ven ? - pregunto Alice

- No , ni una pista de ella - le respondí - y si se fue de Forks - ahi me preocupe

- Tranquilo , pequeño enamorado - me dijo Emment - es muy temprano todavia

- Vamos a buscar nuestros horarios - dijo Alice - luego la buscaremos - Eso me tranquilizo un poco , solo un poco.

Cuando volvimos , llego un coche , pero lo que nos llamó la atención era que el auto era lujoso ,casi tan lujoso como el nuestro . De ahí bajaron tres chicas :

Una era rubia tenia el pelo liso que le caia hasta la mitad de la espalda . Llevaba un sweter con gorro , color negro y con detalles blancos desde debajo de los hombros hacia arriba , unos short de mesclillas y unos botines con taco negros .

La segunda tenia el pelo negro con algunas ondas, tenia la piel clara una polera atrevida ploma con rayas blancas y letras negras y moradas en el centro, un short plomo , debajo de éste unas pantis traslucidas negras y unos tacones plomos con cordones.

La ultima era el ser mas hermoso que se puede imaginar , era fantastica llevaba dos mechones ,muy pequeños , tomado con pinches cafes , una maxifalda negra y metida en esta una amplia blusa blanca , iba con unas sandalias cafes . Acompañado a todo esto unos collares cafes que le llegaban a la altura del pecho , unas pulseras cafes con diseño y unos grandes aros cafes . Ella era mi Bella.**(n/a : puede parecer fea con la descripcion , pero cuando uno ve el diseño en fotos , se enamora de eso )**.

Mi familia estaba igual de asombrado que yo , estaba más hermosa que nunca . Segui viendo a donde se dirigian , ellas se juntaron con dos chicos ambos musculosos . Uno tenia la piel clara con el pelo negro y ojos azules llevaba una camiseta blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos jeans oscuros y zapatillas con cañas.

El segundo era rubio con ojos cafes el llevaba una camiseta blancamanga corta encima una camisa sin abrochar negra con las mangas arremangadas y unos pantalones tipo pitillo negro .

Se saludaron y se fueron juntos a sus clases . Miré a mi familia , estaban realmente asombrados

- No lo puedo creer Bella se veia ¡ guau ! se veia genial - dijo Emment - ¿ quienes serán esos con quien anda ?

- No lo se pero tenian un fabuloso estilo - dijo obviamente Alice

- ¿Como se llamaran ? - pregunto Rosalie

Yo seguia en estado de shock , tenia tantas preguntas , pero la principal ¿ quienes eran ellos ?


	2. Chapter 2 : en tres meses

**Volviendo a Enamorar**

**Capitulo 2 :En estos tres meses**

**POV:Bella**

En estos tres meses mi vida habia hecho un giro de ciento ochenta grados . Todo empezó cuando él se fue , esa primera semana fue horrible no comia , no iba al instituto ,en fin , no hacia nada , pero me sobrepuse a eso por el bien de semana despues , mientras hacia la cena alguien toco la puerta , la abrí y reconocí a Federico Collins , el asistente de Charlie , llevaba en las manos el uniforme y la gorra de Charlie . Me miró a los ojos y me dijo :

- Su padre fue un gran hombre

Me lleve la mano a la boca esto no podia estar sucediendo , no a mí . Lloré toda una noche , el velorio era en la casa ahí estaban todos los amigos y compañeros de trabajo de él , entre ellos estaba Jacob Black , el hijo de Billy, él fue quien más me apoyó. Mamá y Phil iban a llegar mañana para llevarme con ellos a Florida , nunca llegaron su avión se estrelló no encontraron los cuerpos . Decidí quedarme en Forks , Jacob me iba a ver cada día y me ayudaba en todo lo posible .

Un día tocaron a mi casa , algo muy extraño ya que Jake pasaba sin tocar , abrí y me sorprendí en la entrada habian tres mujeres , dos eran de mi edad una era alta y rubia , su pelo le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y la otra tenia la piel blanca y el pelo negro con ondas e igual le llegaba el pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda , y la otra tenia unos treinta años tenia el pelo liso , éste le llegaba hasta el comienzo de la espalda , las tres eran muy hermosas y me recordaron a ellos . La mayor me dijo :

-¿ Podemos pasar, Bella ?

- ¿Cómo saben mi nombre ? - les pregunte

- Todo se sabrá a su debido momento

Las deje pasar , un poco confundida , ellas se sentaron en los sillones me senté junto a ellas , Y les pregunte :

-¿Quiénes son ?

- Bueno , yo soy Nathaly Antonieta Collins, - dijo la rubia , señalandose - pero llamame Naty , me gusta los autos y la musica .

- Yo soy Valeria Isidora Collins - dijo la morena - llamame Vale y me encanta la moda y los deportes .

- Yo soy Carolina Collins - dijo la mayor - me gusta la pintura y coleccionar antiguedades.

-Yaaa - dije - y ¿qué tienen que ver ustedes conmigo ?

- Nosotras tenemos un lazo especial , no nos une sagre ni familia , pero si una extraña magia

- ¿ Magia ?

- Si , magia - prosiguió -bueno , yendo al grano - hizo una pausa-eres una drinfa .

-¿Una que ? - le pregunte

-Una driade , hada de los bosques , protegemos la naturaleza

-¡Eso es imposible !- les dije , mientras me paraba de mi asiento- yo no soy esa cosa, lo que dijiste

- Si eres - dijo Nathy - no haz notado que a veces mueves cosas al mirarlas

- Ó que pudes levitarlas**(n/a : hacer volar las cosas )**- me senté

Eso era cierto , desde que él se fue esas cosas pasaban a diario , nunca le tome importancia , pero yo no podia ser eso ... ó si. Ellas notaron mi silencio como un si.

-Bueno , ahora viviras con nosotros para dominar tus poderes y profundizarlos , aprender hechizos , preparar pociones y transformarte.

- Esta bien - les dije - voy a preparar mis cosas

-¡No ! - dijo Vale - en casa esta todo listo , te compré un armario y tu habitacion igual.

-Nos haremos pasar como unas primas tuyas - dijo Nathy- vamos , afuera esta el Ferrari.

Nos marchamos a su casa , vivian al interior del bosque , su casa o mejor mansion , era muy hermosa de color blanco el camino hacia ella era de piedra , tenia tres pisos , en los cuales el segundo y el tercero tenian terrazas , la puerta era de madera .

El living era de color blanco con sillones cafes enfrente de ellos habia un televisor LCD , puesto encima de una mesita , tenia muchas plantas . Al frente de la puerta de entrada estaba la escalera de madera que llevaba al segundo piso . Me guiaron a mi habitacion , en el segundo piso .

Mi habitacion era grande , estaba pintada de color rosada .En el medio de las paredes habia una cinta decorativa ancha en la cual estaban dibujadas flores rosadas y café piso era de madera y al cento habia una alfomra rosada y al lado de ésta habian dos puffs blancos .En la pared del fondo estaba mi cama , el cubrecama era café tenia muchos cojines de distintos tonos de cafés y rosados , al lado derecho de la cama hay una mesa de estar rosada , ahí habian revistas y una lampara blanca , atrás de mi cama estaba la ventana con cortinas blancas y cafés.A los pies de la cama hay un baúl blanco . En la pared derecha hay un escritorio de madera con muchos cajones . Al lado del escritorio habia un ventanal que llevaba a la terraza . La terraza tenia muchas plantas y flores de diferentes colores , también habia una mesa y dos la pared izquierda habian dos puertas , una llevaba al baño y la otra al armario, que era más grande que la habitacion.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntaron Nathy y Vale a la vez

- Si -contesté - es perfecta

De la nada , salieron dos chicos uno tenia la piel clara , ojos azules y pelo negro y el otro era rubio con ojos cafes , ambos eran muy hermosos .

- Ellos son Thomas , mi novio - dijo Nathy , señalando al chico de ojos azules

-Y León mi novio -dijo Vale señalando al rubio.

-Hola - los saludé - soy Bella

Desde ese día , viví con ellos .A la semana , ellos ya eran una familia , para mí . Los chicos vivian en una casa , cerca de la nuestra y a veces se quedaban a dormir en la casa , tambien me compré perro , un cocker , lo llamé Eddy ya que me recordaba a él con sus ojos verdes y por que me protegia como él lo hacia, como me lo habia dicho Carisle en mi cumpleaños .

Las driades somos hadas del bosque , protegemos la naturaleza de criaturas que la quieren destruir , tenemos poderes algunos los podemos usar sin transformarnos y para otros hay que transformarse .Cuando nos transformarmos nos salen alas de color verde , el pelo se llena de flores rojas y hojas , y ademas nos crece hasta el ombligo , nuestras ropas se transforman en un vestidomverde que es ajustado hasta la cintura y luego se vuelve vaporoso y llega cinco dedos encima de la rodilla , vamos descalzas , nuestros labios se vuelven más rojos y nuestros parpados se vuelven de un color verde hermoso.

Tambien hice amistad con un par de licantropos de La Push , en los cuales estaba Jacob así que volvi a habllar con él , pero era solo amistad ya que él tenia a su imprimacion : Nessie

Todo iba bien , hasta que se llegó la noticia de que los Cullen volvian , no sabia si podia resistir estar en las mismas clases con él y saber que no me amaba .

Esa noche casi no dormí pensando en él .Me arregle más que en cualquier otro día , para estar fabulosa cuando él me viera en eso me ayudó Vale , le pedi que fuera algo sencillo , pero elegante y chic , quedé hermosa. Me despedí de Eddy y me fui al instituto.

Cuando llegamos al estacionaiento , ellos ya estaban pude ver la sorpresa en sus rostros al verme , intente no verlos mucho especialmente a él , porque sabia que si lo veia , era capaz de ponerme a llorar , saludamos a Thomas y a Leon y entramos al instituto.

**Lo de las vestimentas , su transformacion y deber es producto de mi imaginación .El nombre y su elemento lo saque de internet.**

**¡Gracias por los review ! **

**Voy a intentar actualizar más seguido . Hasta la proxima :)**


	3. Chapter 3 primera parte

**Volviendo a Enamorar**

**Capitulo 3:Encuentros**

**POV Edward:**

Me quede viendola como un completo imbecil , hasta que se marchó hacia su clase .

-¿Serán familiares?-pregunto Jasper

-No creo-le dije-nunca menciono a nadie , ademas de Charlie, Renné y su abuela

-¿Y a tí , Alice?

-Si a Edward no se lo dijo , menos a mí-dijo ella

-Bueno, basta de hablar de Bella -Dijo Rosalie -tenemos que ir a nuestras clase o vamos a llegar tarde en nuestro primer día

-Rose, tiene razón vamonos

Me tocaba Biología , y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver quien se sentaba junto al único puesto vacio: Bella .Le pase los papeles al profesor y me fui a sentar junto a mi Bella.

-Hola -le dije

-Hola-me respondio

Y eso fue lo único que hablamos en toda la hora .Se veia igual de hermosa que siempre . Tocó la campana y ella empezó a guardar sus cosas .Le pregunte:

-Bella ¿podemos hablar ?

-Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar

-Si tenemos que hablar sobre ... nosotros

-Nosotros no somos nada -me dijo enojada - ó acaso se te olvido lo que me dijiste en el bosque

-No , Bella , no se me ha olvidado

-Entonces no tengo nada que hablar contigo - y se fue con sus amigas.

Tenia muchas razones para que se comporte así conmigo le habia dicho que no la queria , la mentira más falsa de toda mi excistencia

-¿Como te fue ?-me pregunto Emment

-Está enojada , no quiere hablar conmigo

-Obvio que va a estar enojada contigo-dijo Rosalie

-Entonces, si sabes tanto ,que hago para que me hable

-No lo sé , Edward

El resto del día siguió con normalidad , quería saber quienes eran ellos con quienes andaba .Hasta que al final del día llego una

oportunidad de saberlo .

-Angela,¿ tú sabes quienes son ellos ?-le dije señalandole donde estaban

-Si, ahí está Bella , ya la conoces , la rubia se llama Nathaly , pero le dicen Nathy y la morena se llama Valeria , pero le dicen Vale ellas dos son primas de Bella e hijas de la Sra. hombres viven creca de ellos el de pelo negro se llama Thomas y es el novio de Nathy y el rubio es novio de Vale y se llama León y Bella sigue soltera.

-Gracias , Angela

Llegue al Volvo , donde ya estaban mis hermanos , que habian escuchado la conversacion .

-Así que Bells tiene primas


End file.
